All's Fair in Love and Acting
by ChevelleMyBelle
Summary: Hilde is the star of a soap opera on L2…but what happens when her and her new co-star love-interest heat up their own soap opera? DM/HS R in Later Chapters
1. Fairwells and Introductions

Summary: Hilde is the star of a soap opera on L2.but what happens when her and her new co-star love-interest heat up their own soap opera? 2xH Lemon in Later Chp's. Rated R for mature language, suggestive dialogue, sexual innuendoes, and mild violence.  
  
Disclaimer: Me Nadda Owna the Gundam Wing NOR any of the characters..well.Duo and I did.wait.never mind.::shuts up:: Just enjoy! R&R!!  
  
A/N: Of course, you can use your imagination to twist around some characterizations.because.it is kinda OOC. In some cases, you can't write a realistic fan fiction without changing some characteristics.  
  
"Jeffrey! I can't leave you alone like this, at least.not in this condition. What if she comes back for you? She'd kill you Jeffrey!" Hilde, puts on her best worried/ pout face and cradles her co-stars trembling hands, staring mock-affectionately into his eyes.  
  
"But, Regina.I'm her father, I have to see her. The cancer can be healed, but my broken heart is beyond repair, I have to find her, we have to work things out between us." He exaggerated back to her. Hilde felt sick and had for a little while now and as good of an actress as she was, she hated her co-star with a vicious passion.  
  
~I'm going to puke~ She thought to herself as she continued to cloud her inner most thoughts, for the sake of her shows upcoming 3rd season. She relished the replacement of "Jeffrey" with her new Co-star, Andrew Presler. "Andrew" was set to appear after Jeffrey leaves to find his daughter, only to have, as Hilde pointed out a few lines ago, found out his daughters "secrets" and get himself killed in the process, a destiny that real life didn't see as fate in his near future.  
  
From what she had heard, the new guy was a great actor, having studied at Julliard, and moved up to the "Actor's Studio". She also heard tale after tale of his "Damn Fine" manliness. She'd hope her expectations would not be demeaned.Jeffrey, after all was in love with her or at least, his actor was, Treize Khushrenada, the filthy rich, self-centered, vain and down right most horrible person she'd ever met. Hilde was modest, talented, worked hard, and made money, but her humble nature captivated her viewers and tabloids hungered for a chance to smear her Shirley Temple innocence, and Treize craved the opportunity at violating her closed heart.and legs.  
  
"I'll always love you, Regina, but I must find her.good bye" Treize oozed as he wisped off stage, and the camera dollied back to a "crying", Regina, the last episode of the second season, coming to a depressing, but relieving climax.  
  
"Cut! That's a wrap, Good show and see everyone tomorrow morning, 8 A.M. sharp!" the stage manager called as Hilde sighed in relief and walked down the hall to her dressing room, in a hurry to get out of costume, and on with the rest of her day.  
  
She opened the door to a smirking Treize who stood at her changing table with a bouquet of roses and a smile enough to make anyone gag. Hilde sighed exasperatedly and pushed past him, taking a seat at her table and pulling out her make-up removal pads, beginning the process of stroking her rouge cheeks and satin eyes as Treize stood behind her and placed long, cold fingers on her shoulders, sending unpleasant chills up and down Hilde spine. She twitched to remove the unwelcome sensations and brushed his hands off her shoulders.  
  
"Leave." Was all she said to him as she stared into the mirror and moved the pad slowly over cheek.  
  
"But my darling, we have so much to talk about, and I would love to discuss everything over dinner this evening." He said with a greasy smoothness as Hilde turned to face him.  
  
"Not if you were the only greasy, self-centered, cockroach on earth Treize!" She spat. She stood from her table and threw a coat on over her costume, which luckily was a casual white button-up blouse and a pair of pin stripe business pants. This spared her from having to change in her dressing room, while trying to dissuade a persistent Treize.  
  
Though she was sweet and untainted by fame, she hated greasy people and didn't object to speaking honestly towards them, even if they were harsh, otherwise un-heard words coming from the mouth of Hilde Schbeiker.  
  
She stormed out of the dressing room, her faced flushed more in annoyance rather than anger as she walked hurriedly down the hall, glancing behind her, only to collide with what felt like a brick wall, only warmer.  
  
Hilde lost her balance and fell forward, falling against the same brick wall, as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her back and moved to steady her and help her stand. Hilde shot her head up and stared at the man that had cushioned her fall and came eye to eye with one of the most gorgeous male creatures she'd ever laid eyes on and beautiful Royal blue eyes they were. His face was a tanned peach and her his hair a long braid of honeyed chestnut, thick bangs falling in his eyes and a small smirk gracing his gorgeous lips as he stared down at the startled and flushed woman, who had just fallen into his arms.  
  
The man had had similar thoughts as to the young beauty gracing his embrace. He roamed over her with curious eyes as he took in ever detail, the dark coal colored hair that swept just past her shoulders, the dark piercing eyes, and the luscious full lips that pouted slightly from porcelain skin and flushed cheeks. She was definitely the cutest thing he'd ever seen and he put on a mark on his mental check list to find out about and get to know girl who had so conveniently found her way into his arms, without even trying.  
  
"I-I'm sorry."She stuttered as she tried not to stare. "I wasn't watching where I was going." She finished as she slowly stepped back, using his hold on her, to help steady her.  
  
"That's quite alright. It's not everyday that I have a beautiful woman fall into my arms." He smirked and stared at her with his penetrating eyes. Hilde having remembered her situation, closed the door to flattery and put on a cold and dismissing visage, annoyed with every male's attempt to flirt and seduce her.  
  
"You're all the same." She stated exasperatedly as she brushed past him, surprised and annoyed with the slight sensations she received from the gentle contact.  
  
"Hey wait! I didn't mean to be rude or anything." He argued as she turned toward her and grabbed her arm, hoping to stop her. It worked, and Hilde turned around and glared at him. "Can I at least know your name?" He asked innocently. Hilde was surprised at his sudden passiveness and mentally kicked herself as she told him her name."  
  
"Hilde. Hilde Schbeiker." She said flatly.  
  
"Hey! You are Hilde? I'm Duo Maxwell, your new co-star, "Andrew Presler". He held out his hand and Hilde reluctantly took it and shook it, her body suddenly calmed by its warmth.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Duo, Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm tired, I'd like to go home and get some rest if you don't mind." She stated her voice with a hint of annoyance, especially at herself for allowing her physical emotions to get in the way of her mental cognizance. She reluctantly took her hand from his and huffed in an attempt to regain her air of indignance.  
  
As she moved away from him, she turned, glaring at him, hating herself for letting down her emotional barrier, the stage was no place for a relationship, and it was a dog-eat-dog world in show biz. He could mean trouble.Trouble Hilde didn't need.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My first Chapter of my first fic EVER! I'm Suuuuu Excited Mwahahahahahah Please Review, Flames are acceptable, unless they make me cry.I just want to improve, not commit suicide! @_@  
  
Thankies  
  
~Panda Faye Faye~ 


	2. It's All in the Script

A/N: Chapter 2 up already you say? Mwahahaha, I work fast. But hopefully not sloppily. Enjoy and Please Be Kind and Re...View.Thank you and Please.Enjoy Chapter 2 of."All's Fair in Love and Acting."  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*~*~*  
  
It's all in the Script  
  
Hilde woke up the next morning to the sun creeping over her windowsill and spilling through her blinds, creating a beautiful sun lit aura in her room, but annoying the sleep deprived Hilde. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes, the evidence of sleep being swept away by warm fingers and soft sunlight, to reveal misty blue eyes, not yet adjusted to the sudden brilliance of her room.  
  
Hilde would begin filming today for the 3rd season of the show today, and despite role replacements and a raise, she was still a little uneasy about it. For the first two seasons, she had put up with and tried her best to ignore that persistent Treize Khrushrenada, but she was surprised to find that she was worried about the change. Would this next season still be a hit? Would she be out of a job by June? She shook her head and made herself promise not to worry about it. After all, showbiz is showbiz, and all good things must come to an end. In contrast, she was kind of excited about it. A new co-star, new plot twists, plenty of new characters, and a few new writers. This could be a good experience for her as an actress, after all, you're never through learning, and Hilde was learning something new every day.  
  
As the hot water pelted against her smooth skin, she washed all her doubts and questions about the show down the drain and came out refreshed and ready to greet the day. She towel dried her hair, threw on a long sleeved light blue fitted tee and a pair of her favorite jean flairs, and rushed out the door to make her 8 o'clock deadline.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Sally? Have you seen my script? I had it on my vanity this morning." A flustered Hilde asked her assistant, not attempting to hide her frustration and worry as she fished through a pile of scripts and paperwork on her vanity.  
  
"No Hil, last time I saw it, it was right there, where ya left it." She replied, keeping her cool to weigh even and soothe her high-strung friend and boss and pointing nonchalantly at the naked spot on the vanity. "Maybe the director took it for editing before the first shoot...?" Sally offered in attempts to draw out some of the tension.  
  
"Yeah.maybe your right. I'll just ask them when Dorothy's finished the make-up." Hilde replied finally, letting her shoulders sag a little as she was still unsure of some of her lines and dreaded facing her new co-star and making an ass out of herself. Her, an experienced actress showing up on the set and not being familiar with her lines.It was pathetic.Hilde could not imagine it and would make every attempt to obtain the script before the shoot.  
  
*~*~*  
  
20 minutes later Dorothy finished Hilde's "face" and she glanced in the mirror, content with what she saw. The 30 minutes ago earthy girl had been transformed into the fiery innocent that "Regina Mosgrove" was, and Hilde relished, as she has been doing for the past 2 years, the ability and opportunity to act.to transform her everyday humdrum character into something exciting, dramatic, and.different. That's what had drawn Hilde to acting. To be someone else for a day was just the release she needed in her life and she didn't mind the occasional stress that came along with what she loved doing most. She would say, "You can't love something, unless you can deal with all the downfalls, disappointments, and anger that come with it". That was how she lived her life and if she got this far, who knows where she can go from here.  
  
Hilde looked in the mirror a little more, memorizing her plush maroon lips and her misty eyes, trimmed in eye liner and fine gray and silver eye shadow with lash defining mascara, a combination that Hilde loved, as it was just about the most OPPOSITE thing to the real Hilde that she could think of. Dorothy pulled her hair up into a French twist and allowed small pieces of black silk frame her face, adding to her already femme fatale air.  
  
She slipped on the knee length skirt of black silk and buttoned up the white silk blouse, tucking it in and pulling it out slightly, giving it the blousy, laid-back affect and stepped into a pair of 3-inch black pumps. She definitely suited the business look and she was feeling more confident by the minute. She was ready to face the Duo, ready to face the director, and ready to face the world.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"What time do we start shooting?" Duo asked with a mouth full of jelly doughnut. He stepped over to the stage producer, ran a free hand over his black Armani suit, and made sure he was powder free.  
  
"10 minutes, Duo, so ya better be reviewing the script and working on blocking." The man replied as checked over some paper work and turned to walk off stage.  
  
~Great, 9 o'clock in the morning, ONE jelly doughnut, and a new co-star who thinks I'm an ass.~ Duo's day was definitely looking up.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as Hilde stepped out of the hall and walked passed him towards the director's office, giving him a sideways glance and maintaining her nonchalant expression. ~Speaking of the devil.~ He thought as he followed her graceful figure, examining every inch of it as it disappeared behind the director's door.  
  
~He makes my skin crawl.in a good way.~ Hilde thought as she passed him and glanced at him. She would not lie to herself, she thought he was very attractive and involuntarily wished she would fall into his arms again.'accidentally'. She shook her head slightly and dismissed the thoughts as she came face to face with the director, hopefully the cause and cure for her frustration earlier.  
  
"Zechs.Have you seen my script?" She asked him, taking a seat in the chair across from his desk.  
  
"Your script? Why would I have your script?" He asked truthfully, the air and concern in his voice, confirming his ignorance of the scripts whereabouts and heightening the tension building in Hilde's head and chest.  
  
"Oh no..." Was all she said as she looked up towards the ceiling in mock prayer, "Why me God?" She stood from the chair and sighed exasperatedly, stepping away from the desk and the confused director. "I have to find it." She said to herself aloud.  
  
"Hilde, it's no big deal, we'll see if we can dig up a copy. Don't worry about such a trivial thing." He tried to persuade her. It wasn't working.  
  
She huffed and stormed out of the office, gaining the attention of all the producers, stage crew and cast as she huffed passed them and headed for Treize's old dressing room. She had a hunch.and a damn good one.Treize hadn't moved out of the room quite yet.and if her women's intuition was on her side today.Treize was somehow at fault.  
  
Come to think of it.the script wasn't such a trivial thing after all. She stopped in front of the white door with the gold platted Star on the upper center reading "Treize Khrushrenada". She went to knock on the door, but changed her mind just as her hand was about to hit the cold wood. She hated talking to him, and she knew he was probably in their either packing with anger and indignance, or sulking like the big spoiled baby that he is. Whatever he was going, she didn't want to deal with him.not to day at least.  
  
She would simply wait for a copy. It was just a script after all. ~I must be loosing it.~ she thought to herself.~Getting angry over a lost script really isn't my style.I'll just have to deal without it for the time being.~ she concluded. And with that thought in mind, she hesitatingly backed and turned away from the door, moving to walk back towards the set, when the door slammed open and Treize stormed out, HER script in hand and stopped abruptly in front of her, half not expecting it, but half glad to have run into her.  
  
"So this is the plot for that piece of shit Zechs is directing, eh? Did you know about this Hilde.darling? He seethed. Hilde cringed at the affectionate term he related to her and looked up at him, both angry at his tone of voice and surprised at sudden actions towards her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked, one eyebrow arched, as she looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Like you don't know! I'm being written out of the show that's what I'm talking about!" He yelled. Hilde's eyes widened as she stared at Treize, his face burning with anger.  
  
~They hadn't told him yet?~ Hilde was shocked, but at the same time amused. This steady, seemingly calm smooth talker was pissed, and here she was witnessing the phenomenon first hand. Her lucky day.not.  
  
She tried to hide the amusingly satisfied grin that was creeping onto her face and turned away from him.  
  
"It had to happen some time Treize. I suppose you just didn't.make the cut," She said, not hinting at any amusement or mocking, but with a strange seriousness. Things like this were serious. Treize was out of a job, and to say that someone didn't make the cut.well.it was no joking matter.  
  
He stared after her, too angry for words as she walked back to the set. She doubted he was going to give up that easily, and dreaded whatever foul plans Treize would come up with.for Revenge.  
  
She stopped short as her script, having been thrown through the air, landed by her feet. She reached down, picked it up, and continued to walk down the hall. She didn't have time for his trips.and she decided to worry about her script instead...opening it to page one, she glanced over the introduction:  
  
Act one, scene one."The Accident".  
  
Well? How was it? Was it Good? I hope so.^_^ Review and I'll try and update again in a couple of days! ^-^  
  
Treize is pretty miffed eh? What kinda plan will he cook up to sabotage the show? Any ideas? I am totally open to ideas and Shiz, so if you have anything you think would look good in the story, Please Volunteer!  
  
~ Panda Faye Faye~ 


	3. The Accident

A/N: WelI. . . I'm getting the third chapter up. . . Took me long enough eh? Well Two or Three days wasn't THAT long a wait was it? Anywho.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or ANY of it's Characters. . . And Duo is NOT my man.sadly.::sulks::  
  
Chapter *~*~*~*~* The Accident  
  
"Christina.Jeffery's gone. He's been missing for three days now and.I just don't know where to look!" Hilde glanced over her script during the run through. "I knew he was leaving to find his daughter, but.he hasn't even called and I think something might have happened to him." She feigned as she looked at her "best friend", "Christina Avondale". Relena Peacecraft played her beautifully and brought out the innocent girl with deep dark secrets from deep within herself. She herself was a wonderful woman with abilities beyond her years. She was the same age as Hilde, 20, and they were inseparable, sharing intellect, acting secrets, and girly secrets. Relena was one of the reasons Hilde stayed on the show as long as she did. She could not handle EVERYTHING on her own, not without a friend to listen to her gripe.  
  
"Listen Regina, Jeffery's left, he's moved on and you should too." She said convincingly, the same tactic she could use in real life to get just about anything she wanted, without crossing any boundaries. "You have friends here, and Jeffery needs to find his niche and his place in society ok? You'll find someone else.I promise." She soothed. Even though she was acting, her own soul felt comforted by Relena's words.  
  
"Maybe you're right." She gave in. "Christina" gave her friend a soothing hug and Zechs called for a 10-minute break while we prepared for another scene shoot.  
  
"God Relena, How do you do it!?" Hilde teased her friend as they walked offstage towards their dressing room to fix any smudges or a misplaced piece of hair.  
  
"What?" She asked innocently.  
  
"You're so convincing. You're truly an acting goddess!" She laughed nudging her best friends shoulder lovingly. "I'm glad I have someone to learn from.lately I've been feeling a little down on my game, y'know?" She inquired. Relena stopped and turned to Hilde, starring with a deep, intent look in her ocean blue eyes.  
  
"Is this about that bastard Treize?" She asked. "I swear if he's done something this time I'm personally going to rip that blond greasy hair off that over sized scalp." She said threateningly. Hilde only laughed.  
  
"No Relena.Well.that may be part of it, but I feel like.something is.missing, but I can't put my finger on it." She hesitated as she searched for the words to explain the phase she was going through. "I'm not losing it am I?" Hilde asked with mock worry. Relena grinned.  
  
"Girl, you've always had it.and you always will." She reassured her. "We've got call in 10, let's go freshen up." She finished and the two women went chattering and laughing back to their dressing rooms to prepare for the next scene.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Alright, let's get in places for the beginning of the accident scene." Zechs called out from the set. "Treize.you're going to be in your car.we'll give you a Dutch angle then switch to a scene shot to capture the entire car and the on coming car ok?" He instructed the sour faced man standing by the prop car. Treize had something up his sleeve.She could feel it. Chills ran up Hilde's spine as she looked at him. He glared daggers at her, making her feel both intimidated and disgusted. Despite her gut feeling however, Treize was being surprisingly calm and obedient. He didn't argue or intimidate Zechs into getting his job back, he just.sat in the car and followed the scene layout.no questions asked.  
  
The way the shot was set up was that when Zechs called action, the scene would focus on Treize driving along side a cliff, talking to himself all unknowing and unsuspecting. When the scene switched it would appear that a driver on the other side of his car was driving too close and glaring at him only to have him slam into the side of the car, running Treize off the cliff, ending the scene, and switching to Hilde talking to her sister (played by Catherine) and Relena.  
  
The Accident scene ran through perfectly the first time and Hilde, Catherine, and Relena get into places and prepare for the next shot.  
  
"Scene 12, take one, Action!" Called the stage director as the scene slowly focused in on Christina and Catherine sitting at the Kitchen bar over looking the kitchen, while Hilde fixed them glasses of wine.  
  
"You know, Hilde...With Jeffrey gone, you can find someone who will really take care of you." Joan pointed out. Joan Mosgrove, Regina's sister, was well played by Catherine Bloom, a Broadway femme fatale who decided her calling was to do soap operas. A switch, Hilde found confusing, but never questioned Catherine strange style or motives.  
  
Joan was 7 years younger than Regina and was the opposite of Regina, with her ear length wavy red hair and sharp green eyes. She was her half sister to be exact. After Regina's father left her mother for his secretary, her mother remarried Triton Bloom, a dashing and handsome romancer right out of a sappy Harle-Quinn Romance novel. He was however, the sweetest man in the world to Regina's mother, and in less than a year, Regina welcomed Joan into her life as her new half sister.  
  
Regina sighed and rolled her eyes at her younger sister. "Joan.I love him and don't say things like that!" Regina reprimanded. Joan sighed and rested her elbows on the table, perching her chin onto her hands as she stared down into a small glass of wine. "Besides, he's probably going to come back in a couple of days anyway. I know he's gone to find his daughter.but.I didn't think he wouldn't call.or.anything.What if something's happened to him?" She questioned, panic rising in her voice, and worry flushing her features. Christina put a friendly hand on her shoulder and reassured her.  
  
"Jeffrey's fine, he just needs time, and a switch kick in the - "Regina elbowed Christina and shot her a death glare before resigning and taking a sip of her wine.  
  
"BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING!" Regina jumps slightly as the phone rings, hope flashing briefly in her eyes as she picks up the phone with haste.  
  
"Hello?!" Regina inquired.  
  
"Hello.Is there a miss Regina Mosgrove available?" the voice retorted. Regina hesitated for a moment.  
  
"Yes.This is she" she spoke softly into the receiver.  
  
"Miss Mosgrove.I'm afraid I've got some bad news about a Mr. Jeffrey Donavan." Regina's features faltered as she listened to the message her expression changing to that of fear, shock, and devastation as she thanked the man and placed the phone back on the receiver.  
  
"That was Loyal Roads Hospital in Monterey..." Regina started as she looked at Christina and Joan each in turn. "Jeffrey's was killed last night in a car accident.His car was run off a cliff in Big Sur." Regina couldn't bring herself to cry, only stare in shock and grief as the scene faded and the credits rolled, ending the episode one of season three and ending Regina's relationship with Jeffrey Donavan.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Hilde walked back to her dressing room and paused when she heard Treize yelling in his dressing room, the victim of his ranting obviously a young woman. She stood by the door and listened quietly in an attempt to hear the conversation.  
  
"You stupid bastard! You stay away from Hilde.she's too good for you and you're not worth and dirt under her shoe. I know you're planning something, and if I catch you doing anything I'll kill you myself." The women shouted at him. The voice sounded like Relena's, but the door muffled the voices too much for Hilde to tell. Treize was the next to speak.  
  
"Be careful what you saw or you may be the one looking death in the eye..." He whispered threateningly. Apparently, the woman was fed up and announced her departure. Hilde ran quickly to her dressing room and cracked the door open slightly to listen from inside. She peeked through the crack, but missed the woman, only catching the slamming of the door by Treize.  
  
Hilde closed her door and leaned back against it, fear welding up inside of her. What was Treize planning to do? Who was he arguing and threatening?  
  
A resounding knock interrupted Hilde as she contemplated the events that just happened. Her head shot up and she took a deep breath, realizing it was just the door and stood up to answer it, making sure her skirt was straight and her face was clear of any signs of fear.  
  
Hilde opened the door to a handsome face bearing an Adonis smile. She stared for a minute than regained her composure.  
  
"Oh.Hello Duo. What do you want?" She asked. The statement coming out colder than intended.  
  
Duo was apparently shot back. "I'm sorry.am I interrupting something?" He asked nervously as he tried to look behind her into her dressing room for another figure. Hilde shook her head and placed a fake smile on her lips hoping to calm his and her own nerves a little.  
  
"No.I'm sorry, I'm just a little jumpy today, that's all." She said as she grinned and continued. "You didn't answer my question though." He looked at her a moment, than laughed.  
  
"Oh.yeah.I was wondering, since we're going to be working together, I thought maybe we could go get some dinner together and talk.you know, get to know each other." He asked trying to mask his nervousness at asking the, now labeled, 'Ice Princess', out to dinner.  
  
"Well." She was about to decline when she glanced down the hall to find Treize walked towards her dressing room. Her expression changed as she replaced her serious grimace with a brightly lit smile and wide eyes. "I'd love to! As a matter of fact, How about...RIGHT NOW??!!" She chirped as she grabbed Duo's arm and rushed out the door, trying to avoid confrontation with the grease ball. Duo was taken aback, but followed Hilde as she speed walked towards the parking lot, glancing behind her frequently to make sure Treize wasn't close behind.  
  
When she was sure he wasn't following her, she slowed down and took a deep breath. Duo, while trying to catch his breath, look over at Hilde questioningly, but wasn't sure if he should attempt an 'Are you ok?'  
  
~Maybe it's a woman thing.~ He settled. ~But damn, she's fast.and moody. One minute, she's hot, the next minute she's ice cold. ~ He joked to himself. Hilde caught the slightest hint of a grin on his face and spoke up.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" She questioned, her mood lighter now that the stress of the studio was yards away.  
  
"Oh, just wondering what that was all about back there..." He returned. Hilde sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry about that, I'm not too fond of Treize, and I was trying to avoid having to talk to him, I didn't mean to startle you." She finished.  
  
"That's not why you said yes was it?" Hilde was shocked at the change in his tone and lowered her head. ~He must be a damn psychic or something~  
  
"Honestly? If I said yes, I'd be lying.but.if I said no, I'd also be lying." She said, her tone coming out as a bit flirtatious. Hilde scolded herself for being so flirty and looked down, realizing she was still attached to his arm from their Studio Flee. She blushed slightly and moved her arm away, avoiding direct eye contact with the now grinning Adonis, a nickname she was growing rather fond of.  
  
Hilde looked up and saw them approaching a jet-black BMW convertible and her jaw dropped.  
  
"What a beautiful car!" She exclaimed as she ran her hand over the hood slowly as if memorizing the feel of such a smooth, fast car. Duo grinned.  
  
"Well we're going to be riding in it pretty soon, so you can see how this baby really works." Hilde's eyes shot up after a moment.  
  
"Oh.listen.can you meet me at my place in about a half an hour? I need some time to get ready. I can't exactly go out looking like a stiff business woman." She laughed and looked down at the suit she had worn in the last scene shoot.  
  
"Yeah.that'll be fine.Where do you live?" He inquired, focusing his gaze on the slightly nervous and fidgeting Hilde. His eyes seemed to penetrate her soul as she gazed back at him, his deep blue eyes capturing her in them for a moment till she remembered his question.  
  
"Oh.yeah...24 Grayson Ave. top floor high-rise." She said quickly before turning and walking to her car. "See you in 30 minutes!" She called back to him, as she unlocked and got into her own car, speeding away towards her apartment as Duo watched her car disappear, a goofy grin spread over his beautiful tan cheeks. ~My day just got better.~  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hilde jumped out of her car, and raced up to her apartment, a down to earth but beautifully decorated and rather large apartment at the top of the apartment building.  
  
She kicked off her shoes and walked towards the shower, discarding clothes as she went.  
  
After the refreshing shower, Hilde stepped out of her steaming bathroom, a thick Terry Robe tied loosely around her body as she walked towards her closet. She looked over her wardrobe selection and settled on a great silver, shimmering halter tip with a loose neck that draped down her chest, exposing just enough cleavage to catch the average male's eye, and a pair of low-rise fitted knit pants with the same silver tone as the top, draping an intricate silver chain around her waste. She then slipped on one of her few pairs of Gucci stiletto sandals with a single strap across her toes, and a string up the back of her ankle that attacked an around the angle strap. The toe strap and ankle strap buckling with silver rhinestone studded clasps, completing her sexy, chic, and totally glamorous look.  
  
She went back to the bathroom and applied her make-up, settling on a silver smoky-eyed theme that complimented her choice in fashion for the evening and blow-dried her hair, allowed the long strands of raven silk to frame her face and stream over her bared, smooth shoulders. Hilde was ready for the kill, so to say, and flashed one last shimmering smile at the mirror before her doorbell rang and Hilde, in a rush of nerves and anticipation, ran to open it.  
  
She had been reluctant before, and even when she decided to go, just to avoid Treize, she had over the chatting and dressing process, grown excited about it. She had after all, not been on a date in awhile, and only went out with her girl friends from the studio.  
  
Hilde reached for her small over-the-shoulder handbag and checked her hair and clothes one more time before opening the door to a drop-dead-gorgeous hunk of male being that smiled at her with that heart melting, mind-numbing smile that made Hilde's knees resort to Jell-O. There he stood in a loose- fitting black silk button-up shirt, the top three buttons undone for affect, and a great affect they were. The black shirt then seemed to melt into a pair of black paints with a matching silver buckle belt, topped off black Armani boots. His hair was pulled back in a loose braid, chestnut bangs falling idly over his eyes as he gazed over her form in return. His expression, showing that of equal appreciation for the raven beauty standing before him.  
  
"You look.beautiful." He said, half in a daze. Hilde felt a slight flush creep over her porcelain cheeks and she smiled.  
  
"So do you." She complimented in return as she stepped out her door, noticing for the time, the single red rose he held in his hand. He held it out to her with a smile and she extended her graceful hand to accept the gift, the flush remaining on her face and the smile growing wider as she looked up at him.  
  
"Thank you." She managed to get out. ~No one has ever done anything like this for me.Something about him.feels.right~ she thought. With that, he turned away from her slightly and offered his arm to her which she graciously accepted and the made their way to the elevator, and out the lobby where she came face to face with the beautiful car she had seen in the parking lot at the studio.  
  
He led her to his convertible and opened the door for her, putting on the coach act as he bowed and beckoned her into the front seat of his dashing and quite frankly, damn sexy car.  
  
Hilde laughed and slide into the front seat as he closed the door behind her and walked to the other side of the car, opening the driver's side and sliding in.  
  
"So where does the lady wish to dine this evening?" He looked over at Hilde and grinned. Warm sparks flew up Hilde's spine at the site of that grin. His beautiful lips curved into a beautiful crescent moon that just screamed, KISS ME! Hilde just stared for a moment then jolted back into reality.  
  
"Well.there's this nice place in the city, called Lava on the corner of 3rd and Grave." She suggested.  
  
Duo started the engine and pulled out into the light stream of traffic. "Than Lava it is." He grinned as he sped onto Harbor Street, and headed for the Techno-Posh Nightclub that Hilde, Relena, Noin, and Catherine found themselves at on a regular basis.  
  
Hilde was One-Hundred percent psyched as the car sped down the street. Duo looked over at her and grinned as he pressed a button the control panel and the top slowly detached itself, sliding back and burying itself behind the back seat. Closed her eyes and smiled, allowing the wind to blow across her face and through her hair as small strands of Cole black hair, whipped across her rosy cheeks. Duo, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, grinned and the car sped down a couple more blocks before it slowed, then stopped. Hilde, shaken from her daze, opened her eyes and turned her head to find herself staring at the brightly lit sign, Lava. Duo parked in front and got out, walking to Hilde's side and opening the door, offering her his hand as she stepped out.  
  
Hilde smiled as the walked around the car with Duo as he tossed the keys to the valet, and escorted her through the brilliantly lit revolving doors of the techno club. The clubs was a regular hang out for the high class, despite the techno theme and ravish décor. The restaurant/club opened up to a maze of holographic mirrors that eventually led to a brightly lit dance club with sporadic columns whose entire length was thick, hollow glass. Each column was filled with a different color heated wax, creating 7 foot tall lava lamps that added color, exoticness, and a strong feeling of mellow, to neutralize the high energy radiating from the dancing bodies and magnificent strobe lights.  
  
Duo was captivated. He had just moved here to start filming the show, and this club was totally new to him. He looked around and carefully studied ever lava column, strobe light, holographic mirror, and his heart pounded with the deep bass of the techno mix blaring from the speakers hidden behind ultraviolet fabric that pounded along with the speaker.  
  
Hilde looked up at him and smiled at his reaction. She new he would like it. He seemed like a fast-paced person, and this was definitely a place for the fast paced at heart. Hilde held on to his arm and led him to the spiral staircase in the corner of the large room, each step was a light, that was triggered each time it was stepped on, creating a colorful pattern with each step ascending the stairs.  
  
Creative was definitely an understatement.  
  
Duo followed Hilde up the stairs as they entered a more formal but equally effective dinning room. The room was more relaxing with its mellow techno and smooth lava lamps of both the columns and spread out randomly across the room.  
  
To the far right of the room was a large stage with an extending runway jutting out from the center.  
  
Hilde couldn't help but smirk as she saw the stage. She and the girls had had many an interesting 'performance' on that stage. It was a regular Friday night thing for Hilde, Relena, Catherine, Noin, and Sally to visit Lava, have a few drinks and participate in "Friday Night Ravin' Karaoke". It was one of the things that kept all the girls from exploding at the end of every week.  
  
The maître d' approached them and led them to a table near a dimly lit corner, perfect for a first date and a romantic evening. Duo pulled out Hilde's seat for her and waited for her to sit down before sitting himself directly in front of her. She smiled as the waiter approached them and handed them two menus while recording Hilde's order for a glass of wine, and Duo's for a dry Martini with extra olives.  
  
"How did you first get into acting, Duo?" Hilde asked, breaking the awkward silence. Duo looked up thoughtfully and thought for a moment.  
  
"Well, when I was little, my mother was killed in a fatale crash on her way to Europe. She was in a traveling opera company and was with her cast and crew on their private plane when the engine caught on fire over the Atlantic and plummeted into the ocean. No one survived and my father was devastated. He too was an actor, and a play-write. After my mother died, my father never performed again, he only wrote plays.tragedies, broken love stories, things like that. I looked at my father when he was acting before she died and saw the love and passion on his face and in his characters.and then I saw his face.and the emptiness whitening his features and slowly draining the life out of him after she died, and I decided that I wanted to become an actor. I wanted to always have the love, passion, and feeling that he had when he was acting.and be able to cover up any pain or sorrow that was hidden underneath the characters in my plays and now.my very first television show." He recounted to her. Hilde's eyes filled with both sorrow and intent at his story, feeling both the grief, and passion in his heart. ~He must be a wonderful actor.so passionate and dedicated.powerful. I can't wait to see him in action~ She thought as she gazed back into his deep, soulful eyes. It was there that she could read, and understand everything about him.in that one moment, that one expression. She understood everything about his life. She became captivated. Perhaps, crush, is not strong enough a word.but perhaps love.was too powerful a word to describe the sudden feeling that bubbled deep in her belly and rose up into her chest. She pitied him, but admired his strength, his character, his will. He was everything she could have imagined a perfect man could be.but love was not a word or feeling she was ready to open up to, so she settled with 'strong admiration'.yes.she strongly admired this man in front of her. She wanted to know more, be more, see more.everything.it all became clear to her. She smiled a warm smile at him piercing gaze and took a sip of the wine in front of her, never breaking the soul-locked gaze between the two.  
  
Duo broke the silence again. "What about you?" He returned.  
  
Hilde looked down at her glass of wine and twirled the glass slightly, watching the wine twirl back and forth in the crystal glass. "I did it to escape the world."She said simply and glanced up at him. "My passion grew the first time I saw a play. I suppose.the same reasons apply to both of us." She smiled slightly and looked back down at her glass. "I wanted to be able to make everything wrong in my life disappear whenever I wanted it to. I could get on stage, or on TV and suddenly I wasn't Hilde Schbeiker anymore.I was Regina Mosgrove.or Carolyn Graves. For that brief moment in time, I could be someone else.and escape the world around me.be something.someone else.it was a great release for me mentally and physically, and I wouldn't trade what I do for anything in the world." She finished taking a deep breath and smiling up at him once again. The warm and sincere look on his face, warmed her heart once again as she began to eat their newly arrived meals.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The dinner passed by quickly, with little chitchat here and there, as they joked, and laughed between bites of their dinners. Both finished and set their plates aside and Hilde sighed contentedly.  
  
"That was delicious!" She told him with a smile plastered on her delicate face.  
  
"Ahh, but the night is young." He crooned with a grin as he stood up and walked to her side, extending a hand. "We must dance." He grinned down at her. Hilde smiled back and put on an heir of haughtiness as she stood gracefully from her chair and delicately placed her hand in his warm, but slightly rougher palm. He grasped her hand lightly and led her onto the dance floor gracefully twirling her around before bringing her to rest against his taller, lean figure. Hilde looked up at him and smiled and they began a slow dance around the floor, her arms draped lazily over his shoulders, as his hands rested comfortably on her hips. Hilde looked up at him once more and he pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her back as she laid her head against his shoulder, reveling in his firm, but gentle.almost protective embrace. She didn't want it to end as her hands slid down to rest against his chest and he leaned his head forward to inhale the scent of her intoxicating fragrance and closed his eyes, concentrating on the beautiful, captivating young woman pressed against him. Hilde lifted he head slowly to lock eyes with her Adonis, his whirlpool eyes penetrating her soul. She found herself leaning forward towards those kissable lips, her eyes drifting shut, as his arms tightened around her slender form, waiting for her soft, supple lips to press against his.  
  
"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!" Hilde cell phone alerted her, loud enough to interrupt their reverie. Hilde sighed exasperatedly as she slid out of his arms and reached for her cell phone attached to the back of her pants. ~I knew I should have left this piece of shit at home! ~ She cursed herself. She flipped the silver flap out and put the phone to her ear. A sudden feeling of deja vous over came her body as familiar words filled her eyes, and the moisture of tears filled her misty eyes.  
  
"Thank you."She murmured then flipped the phone shut, her senses kicking back in and the panic settling in her blood. Her blurred eyes met with Duo's in a look of pure grief and panic as he asked her a silent question.  
  
"It's Relena.something happened to her.she's at the hospital.we have to go!" She grabbed his hand as his own deja vous kicked in and they found themselves running to the car. Tears streaming down Hilde's face as she sat fidgeting and nervous in the front seat.  
  
The car sped up to the emergency entrance and Hilde shot out of the car, running to her best effort, in heels, up to the second floor."Collisions and burns unit"  
  
She ran to the service desk. "Where's Relena Peacecraft's room!!" She demanded of the young receptionist behind the counter. The woman just looked at her and replied,  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Peacecraft can have no visitors.you'll have to come back tomorrow." At this, Hilde lost it. Grabbing the nurse by the collar and pulling her forward.  
  
"Listen here, My best friend is in one of these rooms." She motioned with her free hand. "And you better tell me which one, before you find yourself in one of them as well." Her voice was shaky but still terrifyingly threatening toward the shaking and horrified receptionist.  
  
Before she could respond, a doctor tapped Hilde on the shoulder and she dropped the poor girl and whipped around to stare at her good friend, Dr. Quatre Raberba Winner. Hilde broke down and looked at Quatre, speechless as he held her shoulders and led her towards Relena's room, a stunned and worried Duo trailing not far behind.  
  
Quatre opened the door, and Hilde came face to face with her battered and beaten best friend, lying half dead in a hospital bed.hooked up to God- knows-what. Tears overflowed as Hilde approached the bed and sat in the seat next to Relena's form, holding her hand gently as she looked at Quatre for answers to her unasked questions.  
  
"Her car was run off the road into a ditch. Her body took a severe beating from the crash, and she's in a coma.we don't have a definite time for her arousal." He told her solemnly. He felt her pain.they had all been good friends.and he was hurt as much as Hilde was.  
  
"Who did it.?" Was all Hilde asked as she looked at Relena's near-lifeless form.  
  
"Hit and run.we have no idea." Hilde grimaced and laid her head against Relena's arm, crying and wishing it had been her instead.  
  
For hours.Hilde just sat there and cried, stroking her friends hand lovingly until her tears were overcome by sleep and she lay asleep and restless, still holding the hand of her best friend. Anger, pain, and revenge flooded her mind as she slept, and unaware of his sleeping beauties dreams, Duo pulled a chair up next to her and laid a hand on her back, caressing it as she slept.wishing things could have been different.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: ::wipes away her tears.It took all the power and strength I had to write this chapter.Please.give me strength.and reviews.to help me prepare for,  
  
Chapter 4: Beyond the Masks of Pain and Happiness  
  
~Send me any great ideas you have for Chapter 4!! ~ 


	4. Beyond the Masks of Pain and Happiness

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.End of Story.NOW STOP HOUNDING ME!  
  
A/N: Alright, Chapter 4 is finally up. Have you been waiting long? Of course you have, but now the wait is over.you can read and begin waiting for Chapter 5 now.ah, you haven't read this chapter yet.and I'm already building up the suspense for the next chapter.I'm so Evil.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Beyond the Masks of Pain and Happiness  
  
~*~*~  
  
The hallway never seemed to end. As she ran and ran for what seemed like hours down the black hallway, she finally stumbled upon a bump in the path and found herself falling miles and miles down an empty abyss. Every once in a while she came upon someone, or something important in her life. They seemed as if they were flashbacks, memories, or maybe scenes from a future that seemed so unfamiliar to her.  
  
She saw Relena, lying in the hospital bed, She saw a still frame of Duo, smiling at her with his heart melting grin, and she Saw Treize.He seemed dark and sinister, but.there was someone else in the picture, a woman.It appeared to be a shadow. Hilde could not make out the image of the woman, but she knew it was something bad. Something was going to happen, something perhaps worse than near death experience her best friend was facing. It frightened Hilde more, that she had no idea what it was, who was causing it, and what was going to happen. Her life was a soap opera.minus the cheesy script, a tool she would have loved to have, a chance to read ahead, to plan for what was next, to build her character. She was never good at improvisation.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hilde woke with a start as a warm hand caressed her hair and pulled her out of her menacing reverie. It was Duo. A face that she was more than happy to see. Despite the horrible turn in events and spoiling of their date, he was still glued to her side, and she almost went as far as to say.She loved him for it.  
  
A small smile crept across her face at the braided knight that sat by her side and smiled sweetly in an attempt to comfort her. Her smiled drifted as she directed her glance to the "Damsel in Distress". In her own mind, all this was being played out like a TV show, or fairy tale. She wanted to think that any minute Relena would wake up, and everything would be ok, but she had a gut feeling that her fairy tale ending was not in this script.  
  
She looked at Relena's expressionless face and listened to the steady beeping of the heart monitor. She smiled wryly and thanked God it was still beeping. There was still hope.  
  
"Duo." She shifted her gaze back to Duo and addressed him. "Can I be alone for a minute?" She asked, not trying to sound rude, but the tone in her voice, told Duo not to protest.  
  
"Sure" He smiled back. "I'll go get you some breakfast" She smiled at his retreating back, and was glad for his support. She was going to need it more than anything. Another gut feeling crept into her empty stomach.  
  
"I'm so sorry Relena." She began, not really knowing what she could say. She knew Relena couldn't hear her, but the desire to speak to her was overwhelming despite her present state. "I wish it had been me. I know that I could have done something. I want to go back.change everything, drag you home with me.drag you and Heero out with Duo and me. Had you been with me, none of this would have happened. You wouldn't be here if I had done something.anything." She brooded over her words as she cried into Relena's arm and squeezed her hand gently. She jerked her head up when she heard a faint knocking at the door. She hesitated and moved to open the door, coming face to face with..Heero? The man that stood in front of her was Heero, but his hair was a mess, his eyes were bloodshot and his skin was deathly pale. I pulled him into a strong embrace and just held him for what seemed like hours. It wasn't a hug between lovers, but a hug between friends. She felt his pain. He loved Relena more than he loved himself. He would do anything for her.even die.  
  
Hilde broke the hug and kissed Heero on the cheek reassuringly.  
  
"Heero, She's going to be ok.I know she is. She's the strongest person I've.We've ever known. And she'll prove it. She'll be ok.I promise." She smiled at him and found the slightest hint of a smile back from her stoic and usually emotionless friend.  
  
She moved out of his way and let him pass into the room, and closing the door behind her. They needed their time, and she needed some rest.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hilde walked into the waiting room, where Duo sat on one of the plush couches with two to-go boxes that smelled heavenly. Once again, Hilde was reminded of her hunger. She sat down beside Duo and made herself comfortable, propping the box of pancakes, eggs, hash browns, and bacon on her lap, and taking large bites. She had no time for being modest with Duo today. But as extra reassurance she mentally tried to block him out. Her resistance was broken when he spoke first.  
  
"I'm really sorry Hilde." He spoke softly. A trait she had never seen in the couple of days she had known Duo. She put down the plastic fork and looked at him.  
  
"Duo.you have nothing to be sorry about. It's not your fault. And deep down inside.I know it's not mine either." She lost her appetite and closed the box, setting it down on the table and pulling her legs up under her on the large couch. "I keep telling myself over and over again that I could have done something.I could have made it different.saved her before this could have happened.But Duo, I know, that no one could have known, not even Relena. Moreover, we have to accept that what happened has happened. And we're going to do whatever we can to make sure; that whoever is responsible.pays for it."  
  
Hilde's anger and vengeance began to flare. She had been through the shocked and sad phase. She was now.Pissed. Fully blown pissed off. Almost angry enough to kill. She knew she wouldn't kill anyone, but the anger seeped through her veins like a harsh poison trying to take control.  
  
"Treize." She muttered under her breath. She was almost positive that this was his fault. And she wasn't about to wait for someone else to get hurt to find out.  
  
A/N: AH HA! So the suspense in the beginning was worth it eh? This is short chapter, mainly because I'm saving up strength for the next chapter. It should be a long un'. So stay tuned for Chapter 5: Casting for the Role of Villain 


End file.
